brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/15 January 2013
20 CJC95 We English just went for colours :P 9:20 Legoboy9373 :P 9:20 CJC95 This was for BrickfilmNut be he gone - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab1oCPru664 9:20 Irnakk It kinda makes sense if a sea was blue sea Cause the sea is blue 9:20 CJC95 "Sometimes a British dude will insult me and it will take me two weeks to figure it out" 9:20 Legoboy9373 White is in the Mediterranean sea And Yellow sea is next to China So that's where the Beatles thought of their song from... It's a Yellow submarine, because it's in the Yellow sea! Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 9:24 CJC95 :O Cligra 9:24 Legoboy9373 Cligra! o/ 9:24 Cligra 'Ello. I'm going to be posting on the cabal in a few minutes. Irnakk has left the chat. 9:25 CJC95 :O http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab1oCPru664 - Best American comedian? Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:26 CJC95 (I say that only because he lives in Britain and so is on British stuff) 9:26 Irnakk Hey Cligra o/ Brb 9:26 CJC95 But his stuff about Britain (and Fritzl) is funnys (When you done it can you link me Cligra) 9:27 Cligra (K) Creeper S has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:28 Legoboy9373 Hello 9:28 Creeper S Hey o/ These GCSE taster lessons are fun! 9:32 CJC95 GCSEs are easy :P 9:32 Creeper S History FTW! You are now away. I learnt that an old (like 200 years ago) relative had his video game made about him! :D However he did have a slave... 9:35 Cligra Ugh. Bloody computer running so freaking slowly... 9:35 Legoboy9373 Windows 7? Irnakk has left the chat. 9:36 Legoboy9373 Which doesn't really matter, but... 9:36 CJC95 Who what what? :P 9:38 Creeper S £0.99 for a Tower Defence game (love them!) for my PC that you can even play online. 9:38 Legoboy9373 You know that all cubic/blocky games are copies of Minecraft, right? 9:39 Creeper S Neither have I, but I suddenly like it. This is a tower defence game. Nothing like Minecraft. 9:39 Legoboy9373 0.99, good price for any game :P 9:39 Cligra Here ya go, CJC. http://adams-site.x10.mx/nxtest/index.php/BrickiAdmin 9:39 Cap.America error 9:40 Creeper S Why me no have permission? 9:40 CJC95 Well, cubes and blocks existed before Minecraft did Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:40 CJC95 You need admin 9:41 Creeper S ^Not happening in my lifetime! Cap.America has left the chat. 9:41 CJC95 Can't happen before or after it either 9:41 Cligra O_o point. Cyber samirxo unidad nª 8980lk has left the chat. 9:42 Creeper S I can't decide whether to get it or not! I'm awful at these things! Why am I so bad at deciding things? 9:44 Legoboy9373 Idk 9:45 Creeper S Ahhh only 15 minutes left of the offer! I'll never decide in 15 minutes! CJC95 has left the chat. You are now away. 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Irnakk has left the chat. 9:47 Legoboy9373 o/ 9:47 1999bug Hi. 9:47 Legoboy9373 Just hurry, Creeper :P 15 minutes isn't much 9:48 1999bug If he doesn't decide, he might explode. :c 9:49 Legoboy9373 :P Probably You have 9 minutes, Creeper Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:52 Legoboy9373 Welcome back! 9:53 Creeper S Okay, I decided not to get it! Irnakk has left the chat. 9:53 Legoboy9373 :P 9:53 Creeper S Didn't seem worth it. Anyways, I'm getting Scribblenauts Unlimited in less than a months time. HERROZAEL has left the chat. Cap.America has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Creeper S has left the chat. Cap.America has left the chat. Legoboy9373 has left the chat. Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:40 Irnakk O/ Irnakk has left the chat. 10:47 Cligra test You are now away. Breez77 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Breez77 has left the chat. BLW1500 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:54 BLW1500 I'm back! This is bricktastic! HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Breez77 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:58 Breez77 hello BLW1500 has left the chat. BLW1500 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:59 BLW1500 Hello! How do you do. 11:00 Breez77 I do fine. :P 11:02 BLW1500 Man I here about the Elite Police sets being out now for LEGO City. I'll need some of those for my LEGO series. 11:04 Breez77 I dont buy city I mostly get the DC ones but when I get them all I go for other sets that look cool HERROZAEL has left the chat. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:06 BLW1500 I need city because I am doing a spin-off series of my favorite LEGO game, LEGO Island called Life on LEGO Island. I plan to use the elite police outfits and vehicles for the police on LEGO Island. 11:07 Breez77 oh I G2G o/ Breez77 has left the chat. 11:08 BLW1500 Bye! BLW1500 has left the chat. HERROZAEL has left the chat. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! HERROZAEL has left the chat. Orbnarmer has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:26 Orbnarmer hola Orbnarmer has left the chat. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Cap.America has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! HERROZAEL has left the chat. Cap.America has left the chat. LOTRfan394 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! LOTRfan394 has left the chat. Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:54 Jeyo Bug, yeh've got a PM. Perhaps I should change my avatar...I'm getting tired of this one. Berrybrick has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:03 Jeyo Hi BB o/ 12:03 Berrybrick o/ 12:11 1999bug xD 12:30 Jeyo *that 12:30 Irnakk No,Balin does 12:30 Jeyo about Sting? Oh, Balin :P 12:31 Irnakk :p "No no! Not him! He's infected! In fact,they all are. They are infected with parasites." "Did he say parasites?! I dont have parasites! You have parasites!" xD 12:32 Jeyo I haven't seen the movie, only that one scene with the "letter opener" 12:32 Irnakk Kili is awesome and funny He acts like a 9 year old sometimes xD Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 12:33 Irnakk O/ "Do we know eachother?" "No" XD Jeyo,I reccomend the movie It's full of good music,action scenes,and humor It's just so great 12:36 Jeyo Yes, I do intend to see it...at some point... Soupperson1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:37 Irnakk I might see it a second time on sunday O/ Hey I am quite dissapointed they don't sell The Hobbit action figures here I want 6 inch figures :3 LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:38 Irnakk O/ 12:39 Jeyo Hey o/ 12:39 Soupperson1 hi ya o/ 12:40 Irnakk "Shut up!" "I didn't say anything!" "Wasn't talking to you!" lol Looks like I killed chat (blobby) 12:45 Jeyo I have seen that clip. :P 12:45 1999bug Chat.. y u dead. 12:46 LEGO2013Helper :| 12:46 Irnakk :( Was that :| meant for me? D: 12:47 LEGO2013Helper Yes >:D 12:48 Irnakk *flees with sled carried by Rhosgobel Rabbits* I am Radagast the Brown... In a halloween costume! *trollface* Soupperson1 has left the chat. 12:51 LEGO2013Helper :( 12:52 Irnakk http://www.old-school-toys.nl/nl/lotr-electronic-sauron-from-the-second-age-mib I must have this.. Bye soup 12:55 LEGO2013Helper THat Ninja guy is still copying me ,), ._. 12:56 Irnakk Who? 12:59 Jeyo Someone on Roblox, I think. Who is apparently copying L2H's Chima minifig designs... 1:00 Irnakk :o That's just meanie! 1:04 1999bug Meanie. :P 1:04 LEGO2013Helper :| 1:04 Jeyo :| ? 1:04 LEGO2013Helper Nothing :| 1:05 Irnakk :| 1:05 LEGO2013Helper :| 1:05 Irnakk Too much :| 1:06 LEGO2013Helper :P 1:06 Jeyo How about :/ 1:06 LEGO2013Helper Scooby Doo Ruining Halloween since 1969 1:06 Irnakk The emoticon reminds me of a frog for some reason xD Well I'm not wctually sure if it's an emoticon,more of a letter opener really. BLW1500 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:07 Irnakk Actually* O/ 1:07 BLW1500 I'm back! 1:07 Irnakk Sorry I had to say that 1:08 Jeyo Gtg 1:08 Irnakk O/ ;( BLW1500 has left the chat. 1:09 LEGO2013Helper D: o/ 1:10 Jeyo Bye o/ Jeyo has left the chat. 1:17 LEGO2013Helper :0 Those 'downloads' on the Chima site are useful for custom box-art Irnakk has left the chat. 1:21 Berrybrick I might have to look at those.... 1:23 LEGO2013Helper I know someone linked me to an image on the cache of http://chima.lego.com The blue header with Laval' s head and the buttons If you could find that, I'd really appreciate it! :) :0 1:28 1999bug http://chima.lego.com/en-us/downloads/posters/worriz Alien Mosquitoid :P Berrybrick has left the chat. 1:29 LEGO2013Helper lol u men u ohhhhhhhh DjCadence ThePenguin has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:30 DjCadence ThePenguin hey I need help 1:32 LEGO2013Helper ? 1:32 DjCadence ThePenguin I'm banned on the cp wikia 1:33 LEGO2013Helper Eww. 1:33 DjCadence ThePenguin cp=club penguin btw wb DjCadence ThePenguin has left the chat. 1:51 LEGO2013Helper :c Guysss 1:52 1999bug wut Just made custom box art. c: For my entry. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:53 LEGO2013Helper >:( How, exactly. Berrybrick has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:54 1999bug I edited a preexisting box header. I don't even think I'll use it. But it looks nice. :3 HERROZAEL has left the chat. 1:54 LEGO2013Helper Link? Like.. a pic? Just without the set 1:55 1999bug kk http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/f/f0/CustomChimaHeader.png Berrybrick has left the chat. Berrybrick has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:58 LEGO2013Helper Not bad. WHat're you building? 1:58 1999bug A.. wolf.. thing. 2:00 LEGO2013Helper >:D ... >:D I want to go to my LEGO Store and just watch kids kill each other over Chima while I stand there being the only one currently knowing the most about it lol 2:02 1999bug o.O I swear the 4th part was slower than the previous three lines. 2:02 Berrybrick My brother got that Ewar polybag, and it came with 10 extra chi disks. 2:02 LEGO2013Helper They all do. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:04 Berrybrick But why? 2:06 LEGO2013Helper Dunno :| So.. YES I FOUND A LEAKING CHI ORB +50 POINTS 2:17 1999bug wat wat u fownd 2:19 LEGO2013Helper File:Leakingchi.png u jelltyyy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps9e1vqOKtM O___O GravityfallsFTW1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:23 GravityfallsFTW1 I'm so bored.... Got back from school just now. 2:25 Berrybrick No, I am not jelty. 2:25 GravityfallsFTW1 Jelty? 2:26 LEGO2013Helper jely 2:26 GravityfallsFTW1 Oh 2:29 LEGO2013Helper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Zbi0XmGtMw Best song ever next to a few (100000) others 2:29 GravityfallsFTW1 This is better. http://img.ifcdn.com/images/1d92e2a0ac6351b7072ba394d733efb179b5688f_1.jpg 2:29 LEGO2013Helper >:0 2:31 GravityfallsFTW1 So today I noticed these little bumps on my TV remote Found out its Braille alphabet Used by blind people Then I thought. Why would a blind guy watch TV? 2:33 1999bug A blind guy listening to the news is better off than a blind guy reading the news. 2:33 GravityfallsFTW1 I'm so confused. http://img.ifcdn.com/images/af51687d2720d50c03035d1d92a9454fdcb066e8_1.jpg That awkward moment when you walk through a metal detector at an airport and it goes off because you have abs of steel 2:36 LEGO2013Helper More Leaking Chi! :D 2:37 GravityfallsFTW1 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/2f85556918a6aeca0b80e945c7f8c537fe5789a8_1.jpg Heheheheh. Chi? 2:38 LEGO2013Helper Err.. 2:38 GravityfallsFTW1 My girlfriend said that if i get her another gift she will burn it So I gave her a candle http://img.ifcdn.com/images/ae1f6fd117d5e2193545a849dde12025430d2e20_1.jpg 2:40 LEGO2013Helper e_e 2:40 GravityfallsFTW1 It's funny because its a bunch of cats 2:41 LEGO2013Helper Cat's not nice Lolgetit GravityfallsFTW1 has been kicked by Berrybrick. GravityfallsFTW1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:42 GravityfallsFTW1 What was that for? 2:42 Berrybrick I didn't think that cat photo was appropriate. 2:43 GravityfallsFTW1 Sorry ^^ But it was still funny. 2:43 LEGO2013Helper :/ 2:43 GravityfallsFTW1 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/4328a2fdeacac6731996d50d0ac8383727f11096_1.jpg CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:47 CzechMate Hey. 2:50 GravityfallsFTW1 Hey Czech Cap.America has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:50 Cap.America o/ 2:52 GravityfallsFTW1 Everyday I'm Buffering 2:52 Cap.America ;) (facewall) Cap.America has left the chat. 2:55 GravityfallsFTW1 i think my iPhone is broken, I clicked the home button but im still at school http://img.ifcdn.com/images/980a41f7f19afcaf2e6e81d04e08da736b75d443_1.jpg 2:56 LEGO2013Helper Hi Czech 2:57 CzechMate http://ifunny.mobi/#ITIqleLh xP 2:57 GravityfallsFTW1 In Australia, Spiders are so big they have health bars. http://img.ifcdn.com/images/df81c59ab10e2d7dfcaa51365524b9c6953cbad6_1.jpg Lol LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. 3:00 GravityfallsFTW1 Guys, I hate when this happens. http://img.ifcdn.com/images/87bbeb0e1248cbb7e3f4486625aa0e720b44cdca_1.jpg http://img.ifcdn.com/images/0c412cb460a198f0d757fa153dede77887c75076_1.jpg 3:04 Berrybrick If we are just linking to random things, may I suggest this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erh2ngRZxs0 3:05 GravityfallsFTW1 Sure. Only if you like this http://img.ifcdn.com/images/9337fd99c490f6565bb94e36905216a8298c7eca_1.jpg http://img.ifcdn.com/images/44d78baf8425ac3a5d1a9d2240f93c4519da2c51_1.jpg Anyone here? Trp66 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Trp66 has left the chat. Legodude101 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! LSCStealthNinja has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:33 LSCStealthNinja Hey guys o/ 3:34 Legodude101 LSC! o/ 3:34 CzechMate o/ 3:34 GravityfallsFTW1 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/616ffb1646fa027f8387aa6d79e47db89955bdbb_1.jpg 3:34 LSCStealthNinja :D o/ 3:34 GravityfallsFTW1 Lol Dan322 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:35 Dan322 HI Chima Eagles Rule 3:35 CzechMate Ravens FTW 3:35 Dan322 :) >:) <:) 3:35 LSCStealthNinja The Seahawks lost (crying) (wall) 3:35 Dan322 :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( he he he i:) 3:36 LSCStealthNinja The Falcons kicked a field goal and missed but the coach called a timeout before so the kick didn't count and on the second time he got the Field Goal. 3:36 GravityfallsFTW1 Ah! 3:36 LSCStealthNinja Yep. 3:36 GravityfallsFTW1 Thats horrible. 3:36 Dan322 Whats your favorite chima tribe? 3:36 LSCStealthNinja We lost by 2 points. 2 Dang points. 3:37 GravityfallsFTW1 @Dan I like the Lions 3:37 Dan322 O i like eagles as you can tell by my avatar 3:37 LSCStealthNinja Cool *high five* :P 3:38 Dan322 YEAH! whos your favorite eagle 3:38 LSCStealthNinja <---- 3:38 GravityfallsFTW1 I need a chima avatar BRB! 3:39 LSCStealthNinja Ewald 3:39 Dan322 My favorite is ewar <------- oops 3:40 LSCStealthNinja Yeah he's cool, I saw his exclusive set at my LEGO store 3:40 GravityfallsFTW1 Anyone excited for the Minifigures Character Encyclopedia? 3:40 LSCStealthNinja I am 3:40 GravityfallsFTW1 I heard there is going to be a secret figure. 3:40 Dan322 Ewar has the EXACT SAME EVERYTHING as Equila but the 'helmet' 3:40 LSCStealthNinja Yeah 3:40 GravityfallsFTW1 I need to collect it! 3:40 LSCStealthNinja Eglor is pretty cool too I have every Themed Character Encylopedia except Harry Potter 3:41 GravityfallsFTW1 Eglor looks cool 3:41 Dan322 yeah. He has a robotic EYE!! 3:41 LSCStealthNinja XD 3:41 GravityfallsFTW1 but i like... i dont know. I need to see the first episode DX 3:41 Dan322 What sets do yo have 3:41 LSCStealthNinja For Chima? 3:42 Dan322 yeep 3:42 LSCStealthNinja Sadly, none yet 3:42 GravityfallsFTW1 I'm not collecting Chima I'm just watching it until Ninjago gets back on. 3:42 Dan322 Its ALOT better than I Thought. SERIOUSLY 3:42 LSCStealthNinja I can't wait for the Hour Special. Looks epic. 3:43 GravityfallsFTW1 Brb GravityfallsFTW1 has left the chat. 3:43 LSCStealthNinja I also like how the weapons have actual names like Jabaka and Axcalion GravityfallsFTW1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:43 GravityfallsFTW1 Back. 3:43 Dan322 It's actually 2 episodes. 3:43 GravityfallsFTW1 Like my new avatar? 3:43 LSCStealthNinja Not just: "Sword" lol Nice 3:43 GravityfallsFTW1 Thanks 3:43 LSCStealthNinja @Dan Yeah I know 3:43 GravityfallsFTW1 Eagles and Lions FTW! 3:43 Dan322 Its really cool! 3:43 LSCStealthNinja :P 3:44 Dan322 I have laval, and all the eagles!!! 3:44 LSCStealthNinja Nice. I have nothing :P 3:44 GravityfallsFTW1 Me neither' 3:44 Dan322 :P 3:44 GravityfallsFTW1 Just waiting for Ninjago 2014 and the sets Accept I'll be 15. 3:44 Dan322 Everyone who likes ninjago hates chima 3:44 LSCStealthNinja I have almost every set in Ninjago, only snake I'm missing is Lasha, I don't have any Series 3 sets though 3:45 GravityfallsFTW1 Ha! I got all the snakes Yes! 3:45 LSCStealthNinja Really? 3:45 GravityfallsFTW1 Sorry, Inner fanboy. and yes. Lego12345 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:45 GravityfallsFTW1 The last snakes I got were..... Acidicus and Skalidor 3:45 LSCStealthNinja Hello Do you have Lloyd Kimono exclusive to the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia? ;) 3:46 GravityfallsFTW1 Yes 3:46 LSCStealthNinja Dang. 3:46 GravityfallsFTW1 I got 4 Lloyds 3:46 LSCStealthNinja You're either lying, or serious. :P 3:46 Dan322 I have 6 skales, 12 rattla, 4 mezmos, 3 slithraa, 3:46 GravityfallsFTW1 I'm serious. 3:46 Dan322 ain't that cool ? 3:46 LSCStealthNinja @Dan lol :P 3:46 GravityfallsFTW1 .......... Wow. 3:46 LSCStealthNinja @Gravity Dang. Lego12345 has left the chat. 3:46 LSCStealthNinja Anyone have any Galaxy Squad sets? 3:47 Dan322 i ONLY have hypnobrai 3:47 GravityfallsFTW1 I only have 2 Bytars, 3 Fangtoms, 2 Skales, 2 Lashas hmmmm 3:47 Dan322 ninjago snakes 3:47 GravityfallsFTW1 2 Chokuns 3:47 Dan322 I really don't like fangpyre 3:47 GravityfallsFTW1 And thats it. I like my pythor..... 3:47 LSCStealthNinja Wait but that's not all the snakes... 3:47 Dan322 or venomari or constictai 3:48 LSCStealthNinja Ohhh nvm you were just listing your duplicates, right? 3:48 Dan322 ~constrictai 3:48 GravityfallsFTW1 Yeah I also got the Snake God 3:48 LSCStealthNinja ? 3:48 GravityfallsFTW1 The Great Devourer 3:48 LSCStealthNinja Oh I have him 3:48 Dan322 O Makuta Tarkairadan has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:48 LSCStealthNinja My favorite tribe is Constrictai Hey MT o/ 3:48 Makuta Tarkairadan Mehr Hi 3:48 GravityfallsFTW1 You dont have all the snakes if you dont have The Great Devourer 3:48 LSCStealthNinja I have the Great Devourer 3:49 GravityfallsFTW1 I have 2 dragons Golden and Ultra or does Ultra count as 4...... 3:49 Dan322 i always thought it would be cool if it was called 'Constrictacai' 3:49 LSCStealthNinja lol 3:49 GravityfallsFTW1 Does it? 3:49 Dan322 yeah 3:49 LSCStealthNinja I dunno 3:49 Dan322 it does 3:49 LSCStealthNinja Anyone have LEGO LoTR? 3:49 GravityfallsFTW1 Oh. 3:49 LSCStealthNinja The Videogame? 3:49 GravityfallsFTW1 I don't I'm waiting for a Ninjago one 3:50 Dan322 i have 9 then! ALL 3:50 GravityfallsFTW1 It would me so cool! be* 3:50 LSCStealthNinja Yeah it would, I agree. 3:50 Dan322 i have ultra, golden, and all the elemental 3:50 LSCStealthNinja Do you have Destiny's Bounty? 3:50 GravityfallsFTW1 I do 3:51 Dan322 yeep 3:51 LSCStealthNinja I got it for $50 at Fred Meyer. Extreme Sale 3:51 GravityfallsFTW1 I got General Kozu They just need to make a lego Overlord..... 3:51 Dan322 they did 3:51 LSCStealthNinja I think he means the Dragon 3:51 GravityfallsFTW1 They Did? Oh. 3:52 Dan322 the garmadon in the temple of light is pupposed to be the human form look at the face 3:52 GravityfallsFTW1 His face is the same 3:52 LSCStealthNinja ^ 3:52 GravityfallsFTW1 It would be cool if they put a Hidden living garmadon in the set 3:52 Dan322 the mast 3:52 LSCStealthNinja Anyone know a verb that starts with x? 3:52 Dan322 ~ mask xenomorphic 3:53 LSCStealthNinja A verb :P 3:53 Dan322 xenomorphically 3:53 LSCStealthNinja That's an adverb A verb like hitting or jumping An action 3:53 Dan322 oops 3:53 LSCStealthNinja I'ma search it 3:54 Dan322 k xenomorphing? :) :P Dan322 has left the chat. 3:56 LSCStealthNinja lol There's only like 10 verbs that start with x 3:57 1999bug Xanthinate X-ed is a word, apparently. 3:57 LSCStealthNinja ikr? That's what I put x'ed According to dictionary.com, xanthinate isn't a word 3:58 1999bug Xantinate means to render something in the state of. Xerox 3:59 LSCStealthNinja xanthocarpous lol not a verb but funny X-ray is a noun and a verb Category:Wikia Chat logs